The compounds of the present application are intermediates for the preparation of the compounds of the companion application above referred to.
The compound, 3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxy benzonitrile, is a commercial herbicide (BROMINIL). K. Carpenter et al. have reported (Mededel Landbouwhogeschool Opzoekingsta. Start Gent 29(3), 644-54 (1964; in English)) that the number of halogen substituents and the positions of both the halogen and hydroxy substituents is critical to the activity level of this compound. Conversion of the --CN group to a --CONH.sub.2 group was found detrimental to activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,549 discloses 3,6-dichloro-2-pyridine-carboxylic acid-derived herbicides, including the nitrile. No hydroxy groups are present on the pyridine ring.
Belgian Pat. No. 698,384 discloses, as intermediates, compounds of the formula ##SPC2##
Where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently may be halogen or cyano, among other moieties and Y may be hydroxyl, among other moieties. The end products prepared from these compounds are binuclear compounds and the only utilities disclosed for them are as antiphlogistics and analgesics.